Lumiere Des Loups
by Pretty Hansome Akward
Summary: “Jake, is it just me or is it hot?” I put her down and watched as the water seemingly evaporated from her body. “No Bella, you should be shivering, the wind is blowing and it’s about to rain.”
1. Chapter 1

**Review and i may update...**

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her perfection. The waster swirled around her lightly covered body, she moved with an undefined grace circling with the waves. Her tanned skin flowed on her body like a silk blanket and I knew at that moment there was no one else for me.

"Jake, are you going to just sit there and stare or come in?" she laughed again swimming farther out in the water. Without a second thought I dove in after her, and with powerful strokes caught her in my embrace.

Her laughter echoed off the rock walls surrounding our ocean cove. I turned her struggling body to face me and looked deep in her eyes. Only love meet me, that's all I could ask for. Then a mischievous gleam slipped through her.

"Bell-" was all I managed to get out before I was sucking in water.

"Oops." She said with a smirk. I watched as she made her way bake to the beach. Slowly I began following her, my eyes never leaving her body as she stepped out of the water. Her curves were endless. The La Push sun defiantly benefited her skin in ways unimaginable. The creamy color was replaced with a tainted brown, her hair lighter in the sun.

If I had not known her she could have been mistaken for one of us. Bella turned to look at me a smile on her face.

"Could you move any slower?" she laughed, before she could blink she was scooped in my arms and running back to my house.

* * *

It had been 4 years since we had last seen any trace of the cullens, and if I wasn't mistaken they were barley traces in her mind. Bella had graduated from Yale as I had a year her senior. What could I say, if I wanted something done, might as well get it over with.

She had agreed to marry me last year and I loved the way the ring on her left hand represented me.

"Jake, is it just me or is it hot?" I put her down and watched as the water seemingly evaporated from her body.

"No Bella, you should be shivering, the wind is blowing and it should rain."

"Then why am I so-" she didn't finish before her eyes turned dark and she collapsed.

It took me moments to move. I scooped her up and ran, not knowing where I was going. She lay still in my arms her skin beginning to shine as I watched.

'Put her down Jake.' Sam's voice echoed in my head.

'No, I need to, take her, I need to, she needs-'

'Put her down now Jake, I will explain when I get there.'

Silently I stopped still looking at her as I set her gently down on the forest floor. She was glowing more brightly now. Her eyes flew open and she screeched as they turned a brilliant light before a blinding light emitted from her body.

**sorry this is so short, but if you guys like it i will continue. It should be rather interesting...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short. They will get longer but i have to wait for a certain point...**

* * *

A low pitched growl escaped from my angels lips. Her previous glow was gone. She growled again and her eyes fluttered but remained closed. A heavy hand let its weight be felt on my back.

"Jake, she will be fine."

"Sam, what's happening?"

"Its and old legend. If a human is close with a vampire or werewolf then falls in love with the other, there is a chance this can overcome them. The power from both sides fills their souls until it bursts. All the power Bella has been craving is being combined."

"So you're telling me she will have some werewolf in her and vampire?"

"Exactly."

I turned to look back at her. She was lying still now.

"The transformation is near complete." Sam said, his eyes also on her.

"What should I expect when she awakes?"

"There is no way to tell Jacob. This has never truly been recorded so no one really knows…"

"Damn." A smooth voice drifted to our ears. I turned back to look at Bella but she was gone. Standing in a panic I searched the trees.

"I didn't used to be able to move this fast." The voice said again. I caught a movement in the tree line and followed it.

Suddenly she appeared. I heard a slight gasp from Sam. Her facial features were much more defined. Her cheekbones in the perfect high position, her lips full. Her hair cascaded in curls down her arched back. Her curves were all perfect. She utterly looked like a vampire, and sounded like a vampire. Her eyes however, her eyes were of the wolves. They were silver rimmed with a hint of blue, the pupils consisted of deep black.

"What happened to me?" she asked inspecting her arms.

"That we are not exactly sure of Bella. There is a legend that suggests your soul split with the stress of a vampire and werewolf love. You are now part of both."

"Well that explains the looks." She muttered. "Would anyone like to explain the sudden burning in my throat?"

"That would be your craving for blood." Sam answered simply.

"Why is she more like the blood suckers?" I asked.

"I would assume because she was with them longer. She will most likely develop more wolf like features in time." He answered.

I turned back to my now more beautiful love. She smiled at me elongated teeth in the front flashing.

"Time for a snack." She said before disappearing in the woods.

* * *

The feeling of power was new to me in ways I never thought I could imagine. There was a crack behind me and I shifted. Jacob was following me, and for some reason I did not want him to see what was about to happen. But what was about to happen? I knew it was something horrendous, unimaginable yet beautiful in its own way. I knew I was hunting, for what?

Then the smell caught me, it took me moments to bear my surrounding. I had cleared a long distance in a short amount of time. The smell was burning through me now. The creature's blood sang in my veins. It was then I saw him. His eyes were bright with hunger as he eyed a young women through the window of a popular bar.  
What was this thing? I wandered, he was not a vampire as his skin was a tanned brown. Nor a werewolf for he was nothing in size compared to Jacob.

"Darling, do you realize you are staring? Do you like what you see?" A smooth acid voice followed the path to my ears. The man, my prey, was staring at me with the same hunger as the other girl.

I took purposeful steps towards him. Cracking a smile I watched his eyes widen farther in hunger then eagerness. He thought he had me, for whatever he wanted…how wrong.

I pounced the minute I was a yard away. Success, as his neck snapped. What followed felt like a naturally practiced occurrence for me. I sank my suddenly sharp teeth into his shoulder and sucked. I briefly wondered why not his neck, but it all seemed so natural.

I sucked him dry, his tanned skin loosing its color. There was a gasp behind me and I stopped to look into the face of my lover. Cringing I waited for his betrayal.

"Bella…that was…it….you…that was the most beautifully erotic thing I have seen in my life." He purred scooping me up and looking in my eyes. I broke the contact to look back at the body. It was gone. .For some reason this did not surprise me, there was no trace of the man, thing, that had occupied the concrete sidewalk moments before.

"What was that Bella?" Jacob asked staring at the spot that had my attention moments before.

"I don't know, but he tasted damn good." I said laughing. Jumping from his arms I faced him.

"What do you say we see who can run faster hmmm?"

Jacob smiled.  
"What do I get if I win?" He asked with a grin.

"Whatever you want, but whatever you cannot have." I stated simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think had Jake." I laughed again then disappeared moving faster then any vampire of werewolf, combined.

**review...**


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of wind brushing through your hair, caressing your cheeks, filling your lungs, is, to say the least, incredible

The feeling of wind brushing through your hair, caressing your cheeks, filling your lungs, is, to say the least, incredible. I loved my new found strength. I had heard Sam explaining to Jacob what was happening to me throughout my…transformation. I must admit, I was confused as I did not a first grasp the concept of having vampire like characteristics without being bitten.

But who was I to complain, this was heaven, hell, and in between. Nothing could take my spirits high…ok, so there is one thing.

* * *

Bella was at least a mile in front of me. I had changed to my wolf form as soon as she had pulled ahead. Sam was right, there were wolfish qualities about her, I could hear her thoughts. They were muffled and scratchy, but non the less, I could hear. Something _Edward _would never know. I smirked at that thought. Suddenly Bella stopped. She was leaning against a tree mere meters from me. My human form pierced through the wolf. Reaching to her I jumped with excitement over her thoughts, but they were suddenly cut off.

"Jacob, darling, you didn't think I would let you indulge in my lustful thoughts, did you?" She laughed taking a step towards me.

"No love, I was hoping though." I answered taking my own step forward. I was suddenly pressed against the ground. A beautiful creature rising above me. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face, her eyes were glowing brightly. Her chest rose with un needed breath.  
"You are beautifully exquisite, Bella." I said engorged in her eyes. She smiled leaning down to capture my lips in a heated embrace. Her tongue surprised me with its cold bitterness as it pried at my lips. Accepting it we gasped at the contact, warmth and cold battling for dominance.

It certainly seemed that she had more vampire characteristics about her than wolf. That would have to change. My hand couldn't help it as it crept under her shirt. Her stomach muscles were molded, chiseled to perfection, as were the ones occupying her rock solid back. I felt my way up her body my hand molding to her breast. She was mine now, taking my added advantage I flipped her. The leaves rustled beneath us, not taking any notice I pressed forward. Her shirt slid from her form followed by her bra.  
There was no way she could have been any better. She was gorgeous, and all mine. A sweet melody escaped her guarded lips as I massaged her womanly form.

* * *

A soft crack echoed in my ears then. Snapping out of my lust I pulled myself away from the man above me. With undefined speed my clothes occupied my form and I stood staring into the darkened forest.

There was a flash to my left and suddenly a scent I had missed so much filled my senses. Longing filled my being, a shudder escaped my heart as forgotten, hidden feelings, memories rose. I slumped to the ground, their power overwhelming me.

Jacob's voice was evident in my surrounding but his was overpowering. I could sense the concern but the flashbacks were to powerful. They overcame my being, the first kiss, his confession, his fears, my lust…a scream escaped my cold lips. I pushed myself from the ground turning to face the bronze haired man before me. His face was contorted in confusion upon seeing my full form. I slammed myself into him throwing him to the ground with as much force as possible. I was in control of my life now and he would not screw me over again.

"You have some nerve coming here." I whispered in his ear. "You may not make it out." I whispered again before swiping his face with my unusually sharp fingernails.


End file.
